Little Quince
by Michi Noeh
Summary: — ¡Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti! /¿Habían cosas que le gustaban de él? Ninguna chica le había dado jamás un cumplido parecido. / UA. Quincy!Karin. UryuuxKarin


_Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo_

 _Idea de Quincy UA. Ichigo jamás se convirtió en shinigami. Isshin murió a manos de un Vasto Lorde cuando las gemelas tenían 11 años, delante de los ojos de Karin. Un día al ver a Uryuu luchar contra el hollow de turno, ella se acercó al Quincy quien se dio cuenta de que la Kurosaki tenía reiatsu elevado y ella le rogó que la entrenara, hasta que Ishida-kun aceptó, pero como el entrenamiento que requería era a tiempo completo y además estaba enojada con su hermano, fue muy impulsiva y se mudó con Ishida._

 _n/a. Historia de Ryuuken y Masaki adaptada al Uryuu x Karin._

 _pd. El Quincy dijo que sólo aceptaría si podía usar a Karin de modelo, para la ropa que diseñara (?) x)_

 _Pueden tomarlo como una continuación de "Frenemis Tonight", pero no es necesario que lean ese fic si no quieren :)_

"Pensamientos."

— Hablan

 _Flashbacks, recuerdos._

 **oOoOo Cambio de escena**

.

.

.

.

.

o **O** o **O** o

 _Little Quince_

o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ella llegó a su casa, asaltándole con preguntas y preguntas que sólo contestó porque creía que ella debía saber la verdad sobre su madre._

 _— Eres como yo. Una Quincy. — Le explicó lo poco que sabía de ese asunto, mas le dijo todo lo que sabía de los de su raza, de la raza de ambos._

 _Ellos eran los últimos._

 _Karin que se mantenía sentada en posición india, oyó cada palabra atentamente y luego se quedó callada, pero en lugar de llamarle loco, juntó los puños sobre sus rodillas pidiéndole que la entrenase._

 _Era de esperarse, considerando que ella era conciente de los plus y hollows._

 _Por un momento Ishida la miró estupefacto, mientras volvía a dejar su taza de té en la mesa baja, mas eso le duró unos pocos segundos, pues no era idiota, sabía lo complicado que resultaba volverse un Quincy_.

 _— Yo era menor que tú, cuando mi sensei me llevó a mi primer entrenamiento._

 _Sin embargo eso no le quitó los ánimos a la hermana del impotente Ichigo Kurosaki._

 _— ¿Y qué esperas? — Preguntó entre sonrisas. — Al parecer se lo había tomado su respuesta como un "acepto."_

 _Sin más, decidió confesar la verdad._

 _— Kurosaki es la razón por la que no puedo relacionarme contigo._

 _En ese instante no sintió ni un ápice de culpa, ni al ver cómo su sonrisa desaparecía y fruncía el ceño._

 _— Debes irte a casa, no es apropiado que una niña esté sola por las calles los domingos por la tarde. Mañana tienes clases._

 _Ni siquiera le respondió, cuando ella se despidió amablemente al marcharse de la puerta de su casa._

 ** _oOoOo_**

 _Le sorprendió no ver a Kurosaki en clase ese día, mas los amigos de éste tampoco conocía el motivo de su ausencia, ni siquiera Arisawa que era la más cercana al de cabellos naranjas. Terminadas las clases, decidió pasar en ese instante por de compras para la cena de esa noche. El tendero del pequeño almacén le preguntó si ya había oído del extraño asesinato, de esa mañana. Uryuu se sorprendió al oírle decir el nombre de la víctima._

 _"Isshin Kurosaki."_

 _Los oficiales le encontraron en su jardín con tres cortes en la espalda, al parecer abrazando el cuerpo de una de sus hijas a quien había intentado proteger del sujeto._

 _Estaba claro que el sujeto no era otro que un hollow... Y que esa hija era Karin._

 _Su bolsa de comestibles casi se rompió por presionarla tan fuerte._

 _Le asaltaron varias dudas, aunque estaba seguro de que el señor Kurosaki poseía reiatsu, al menos el suficiente para ver los plus. Eso pensaba, a la par que cortaba vegetales con el cuchillo y más tarde al lavar los platos, después de terminar la cena._

 _Seguía dándole vueltas a esto durante la madrugada, mientras hacía las tareas con sólo una lámpara iluminando el apartamento, cuando los golpes en su puerta le llamaron la atención. ¿Quién sería a esa hora? No era una persona que hiciese amigos con facilidad, por lo tanto estaba de más pensar que se trataba de alguien que conocía._

 _Quizás era un ladrón. Le había ocurrido en varias ocasiones, pero la sorpresa se la llevaron puesta los asaltantes que siempre le subestimaban por sus gafas y su apariencia, tachándolo de debilucho._

 _Tsk, como si ser obeso significara ser fuerte._

 _Ignoró los golpes hasta que estos se detuvieron._

 _Mas la paz sólo duró cinco minutos, pues los golpes volvieron, aunque sonaban ya más débiles._

 _De seguro porque a su visitante sorpresa no le había caído bien la lluvia, que de lo torrencial que era había cortado las luces de todo el vecindario._

 _Se preguntaba si el vecindario de Arisawa y Kurosaki tendría luz, cuando cayó en cuenta de todo y se maldijo por no haberlo notado antes. ¿Acaso la preocupación lo volvía inútil para sentir reiatsu? ¡Y precisamente ese que ya se sabía de memoria!_

 _La escena le provocó una punzada en el corazón. Karin estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared, mientras que sus ojos observaban las gotas caer tras el pequeño techo y detrás de las escaleras que conectaban a otras habitaciones._

 _— Konbawa* Ishida-san — Dijo con la voz sonó cavernosa por el frío, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no temblar._

 _— Pasa — Abrió la puerta sin pensáselo dos veces, dejándola entrar._

La puerta se cerró creando un sonoro ruido, pero en esos momentos los oídos de Uryuu no estaban al tanto del portazo que la chica había dado.

 _— ¿¡Acaso perdiste la cabeza!? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto!? ¿¡Cuántos años crees que tienes!? — Los gritos comenzaron y no era su hermano esta vez, sino el conocido de éste. Uryuu siempre era cuidadoso y no perdía la paciencia fácilmente, pero debido a la situación sólo hizo lo que mejor creía que era adecuado, aunque no estaba a gusto. No se consideraba la persona correcta para reprenderla. De todas formas quizás no era su hermano, pero era mayor que ella y tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que, irse de casa, era más complicado de lo que otros creían._

 _Y más aún, sentía que era el culpable por cómo ella actuó._

 _— ¿Entonces... puedo vivir aquí? — Preguntó un poco intimidada, de rodillas sobre la alfombra, mirando lejanamente su taza de té. Su cabello azabache, recién secado con una toalla, le cubría la frente y parte de las mejillas, mas no ocultaba su sonrojo._

 _Con el enojo aún vivo en su rostro, se acomodó las gafas y bajó la cabeza, negando ante esa actitud. De hecho, también sintió sus mejillas calentarse, pues la petición además de trillada era para mal pensarla. No es que fuese un pervertido, pero de ese modo le llamarían si se enteraban de que había una niña bajo su mismo techo._

 _Sin importar que la lluvia no hubiera cesado, Kurosaki de seguro estaba en camino, creyendo que él había metido ideas en la cabeza de su hermana menor._

 _— Mi hermano no vendrá — La chica le contestó, adivinando sus pensamientos. Su semblante se tornó triste y por ello se dio cuenta de que no mentía._

 _— ¿Por qué no? — Cuestionó un tanto estupefacto._

 _La sonrisa que apareció en su boca... No le llegó a los ojos._

 _— Le dije cosas horribles._

 _ **oOoOo**_

 _Ese fin de semana fueron a la zona más apartada de personas, el mismo sitio donde antaño Uryuu visitó con su abuelo Souken Ishida. Sobre el agua del arollo que corría rápidamente, la chica a duras penas se mantenía en pie._

 _— Respira, no te agites porque eso afectará a tu cuerpo y por lo tanto también a tu energía. Trata de acumular la presión espiritual de a poco._

 _— Eso intento... — Su frente brillaba por el sudor, su rostro se ponía rojo del calor causado por el enojo, el temor de fallar. Dio una bocanada de aire, teniendo la mala fortuna de desconcentrarse, y que su esfuerzo de horas terminase en nada cuando el arco de energía azul se desvaneció como una bombilla quemada, solo apagando su luz por no lograr concentrar el reiatsu en su mano extendida en el aire. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo las rocas bajo sus piernas provocarle dolor. — Maldición — Era el primer paso y aún no lo dominaba._

 _Ishida cerró los ojos, guardándose las palabras_.

Su cerebro aún procesaba las palabras que le había dicho la dueña del cabello azabache, antes de salir corriendo al exterior del departamento.

"¡Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti!"

¿Habían cosas que le gustaban de él?

 _Tras ducharse, Karin se curó las pequeñas heridas en la piel y salió del baño, escondienso la cabeza entre el cuello del sweetter. Tocándose levemente la bandita en su frente, de una herida causada al caer boca abajo en el arollo. El aroma a pollo frito inundaba el pequeño apartamento, ingresando en su nariz y su estómago gruñó en respuesta, abochornándola._

 _Se sentó de rodillas y en unos segundos Ishida se acercó, le entregó el primer tazón a ella y luego dejó otro frente a sí mismo, poniéndose de rodillas. No pudo evitar darle un vistazo a la menor. Karin actuaba con desconfianza en cada alimento que conformaba el tazón de arroz, desde toquetear los pequeños vegetales cortados en tiras con los palillos, hasta estar vigilando el color del pollo. Ciertamente se sintió un poco ofendido, pues puede que era la primera vez que le daba algo hecho por él. ¿Pero tenía que creer que era porque no sabía cocinar?_

 _— No lo he envenenado. ¡Come ya! — Farfulló mirando a un lado, fingiendo indiferencia._

 _Vio que la chica dio un brico, alzando hombros y mirándole de repente, como si se diese cuenta, en ese momento, de que el ojiazul le había estado prestando atención._

 _Haciendo un movimiento lento se llevó el palillo, con un pequeño trozo de pollo, a la boca. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al probarlo._

 _— ¡Está muy bueno, Ryuu-san!_

 _Ese comentario le hizo sentir orgulloso, tanto que ni notó la manera en que la menor le había llamado._

No había lugar a dudas de que le estaba tomando mucha importancia, pero es que tampoco podía dejar pasar nada que tuviese que ver con esa chica.

 _En la mañana lo había pasado junto a Kurosaki y Yuzu, de seguro regresar a su hogar le había revuelto las entrañas. Porque al llegar, en la tarde, sus ojos ónix reflejaban nostalgia pura en los intentos inútiles por sonreír._

 _Le enfada en cierto modo, así pues decidió que debería adelantar el presente, que celosamente había ocultado para la semana entrante, a ese día. A pesar de eso, tampoco le disgustó la idea._

 _— ¿¡E-Esto!? — No podía describir la gran sorpresa, en su rostro, cuando ella terminó de desenvolver el forro del regalo y vio qué había, en el interior, de la caja rectangular bastante plana. Pero claro que no lo suficiente como para que no entrase aquello._

 _Un uniforme blanco inmaculado, el color que representaba a los Quincy._

 _— Feliz cumpleaños, Karin-kun. — Esa sonrisa, que pocas veces aparecía en sus labios, ahora era completamente dedicada a ella._

 _Algo de lo que Karin se percató, cuando dijo lo siguiente._

 _— ¡Muchas gracias, sensei_!

Había sido toda una hazaña, un sufrimiento y esfuerzo sin igual para Karin llegar a la cima de su potencial. Transformarse en una Quincy le había costado horrores... ¿Y ahora simplemente iba a tirar todo su trabajo?

 _— ¿Crees que te saludará y te agradecerá cuando sepa que eres una Quincy? Nuestra historia no es mentira, Karin. Fueron ellos quienes mataron a todos los Quincy que existían... Nosotros somos los últimos._

 _Por un segundo ella bajó la cabeza, mas no fue para darse por vencida._

 _— Que te preocupes de esta manera por mí, por la historia de tus antepasados, por ser un Quincy... —Soltó el pomo de la puerta y viró la espalda, para enfrentarle. —¡Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Ryuu-san!... Pero yo no soy tú. Para mí ser una Quincy significa dar lo mejor de mí cada día, ayudando a los que lo necesitan. Si permito que una persona muera, sabiendo que pude salvarla... Jamás me lo perdonaría. — Entonces se marchó sin decir más, camino al lugar de los hechos. En busca del shinigami que luchaba en algún punto de Karakura, para darle su apoyo._

Años de vivir con la pequeña lo habían vuelto protector con ella, como una especie de hermano mayor o guardián. En ningún momento había visto a Karin como una mujer, hasta ahora este instante.

En este mismísimo segundo en que las palabras de la chica se repetían, una y otra vez, dentro de su cabeza. Se grababan en su interior, con una fuerza titánica.

"¡Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, Ryuu-san!" Los sentimientos que le provocaban esas palabras, se revolvían en su interior creando un caos. Sin poder comprender qué era lo que realmente sentía, se vio en la tarea de hacer lo más importante según la situación.

 **oOoOo**

Llevaba sólo unos minutos en el lugar y la lluvia no tardó en empaparlo completamente. Había observado el panorama y decidió no intervenir, viendo que Karin lo tenía todo controlado, de momento. Permaneció en las alturas, a metros sobre el sitio cuando finalmente la chica se acercó al shinigami herido, dispuesta a tratar sus heridas.

Con todo ya resuelto, no le quedó más opción que guardar las armas e ir a casa a cambiarse de ropa.

Karin llegó media hora más tarde, estornudando copiosamente. Aún si estaba molesto por su desición, el de cabello azulado no tardó en ofrecerle té, ordenándole que primero se pusiera algo que no estuviese mojado.

Mas ella no hizo caso al instante, sólo se plantó de pie frente a él, deteniendo sus pasos rumbo al pequeño sector de la cocina. Agachó la espalda un poco, sin romper la mirada.

— Lamento haberte preocupado, Ryuu-san.

¿Era tan obvio o era ella la única en leerlo tan fácilmente? Karin se había haberse volteado para ir camino al baño, a arreglarse sus prendas para evitar pescar un resfriado, pero él aún sentía sus ojos quemándole dentro. Sus latidos no cesaban, así como aquel cumplido no terminaba de revolotear en su interior. Se preguntó si sentiría lo mismo si alguna otra compañera de curso se lo hubiera dicho, en lugar de la hermana de Kurosaki.

o **O** o **O** o

.

.

.

.

.

*Buenas Noches

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pues de este modo acabó y comenzó (?), lamento mucho los flashbacks :P Pero no me daba ponerle otro orden o contar todo, que sino daba para long fic. ¿Reviews para fururos fics UryuuxKarin? ;D Un millón de gracias por leer._


End file.
